Soos goes to McDonald's with Pacifica
by GFfanfics4All
Summary: A foot fetish story between Soos and Pacifica without all the gore and blood from "Dipper goes to Taco Bell" F.A.Q. Are you retarded? -No. Are you sure? -Perhaps. What with all the gramatical and ortographic errors? - No english. Is this related in any way to "Dipper goes to Taco Bell"? -No, but it inspired by his author's work, special thanks to the author!


A Gravity Falls Fan Fic  
Draft 1  
May 13, 2015  
Soos Goes to McDonald's  
It was a normal afternoon in Gravity Falls, or at least as normal as it gets. Soos had been working on a broken pipe since the morning, when suddenly the growling from his stomach made him realize about the time -Oh man...I should get something to eat, Soos said while walking down the stairs. -Soos! there you are!, yelled Grunkle Stan, I've been looking for you all morning!, - I was fixing that problematic piping you..., - Shut your yaps, Stan interrupted, I need you to fix the golf cart, its not working again! Some punks vandalized it last night..., - Yes Sir! Soos replied, -Sometimes I feel unappreciated, Soos told to himself while walking into the kitchen, to his surprise the Pines twins had eaten all of the food Mabel made for everybody earlier, while practicing a new recipe she saw on TV - Oh man..., Soos thought while scraping the leftover from a plate in the sink with one finger and trying it, - Why is this food so sparkly, he though, -Is that toothpaste? oh Mabel...Wait...this is actually pretty good...man...I wish I tried some, well, I can't finish a good job on an empty stomach, I'm eating out this time.  
So on Soos walked out the Shack, -I'll have a taco, was his first though -Wait, remember what happened last time Dipper went to Taco Bell, he said to himself, -Nice try Mexico, he replied, but im not falling for that one again! -I'll have a good ol' American burger, extra capitalism, please! he told to himself, not really remembering las time Mabel went to Wendy's, -Im heading McDonals! he exclamed, as he started walking, yes, you guessed, into the woods.  
He walked and walked, not being really aware on where he was, -I'm dying here, he thought, I'm getting worried, he said to himself while crawling into fetal position. Suddenly a light beam and a loud noise dazzled him from behind, little did he know he had went into the forest, out of it, and was lying on the middle of the road. The luxurious Rolls-Royce limo had to slam on the breaks in order not to ran over the poor, disoriented Soos, the backdoor opened and out went Pacifica coursing all over the place, she wasn't looking as usual, her diamond earring were anywhere to be found, she was wearing a basic t-shirt, jeans and flip-flops, - What is all this about! she yelled, as Soos was getting back on his feet, - Um...im on my way to Mcdonald's, Soos replied, But I got lost, he added, Pacifica immediately recognized Soos and quicky hided behind the limo door, - I know you! she exclamed! you are always with Dipper and Mabel, are they with you, she asked while getting back in the limo, - Actually I'm all by myself this time, and was hungry and was like in my way to... - What were you thinking! Pacifica interrupted, swiftly getting out of the limo, - Your clumsiness made me spill my drink! -Aren't you too young to drink? Soos enquired, - What do you care! how dare you! Pacifica replied in a shaky voice, - Um, ill buy you a new one! Soos quicky replied - You wish! Pacifica replied, not even in a million years with that job at the Mystery Shack, Pacifica said, So, are you on your way back there? - No...im hungry im looking for McDonald's, Soos repeated, -McDonald's? Pacifica asked confused... emmm you know, I could take you there, she replied while blusing lightly, - Cool! Soos added while quicky jumping into the limo, So...where are you going?, Soos asked while the door closed, - Actually, McDonald's, Pacifica replied while looking at her reflection on the window, Just don't tell anyone! she quickly added, if anyone asks, I were to the Night of Enchatment! she told Soos while turning her head at him, - Alright, said Soos.  
They were on their way to the McDonald's, nothing but the background music could be heard in the car, it was the awkward silence that had invaded them, Pacifica was looking out the window, very thoughful, and Soos had his stare fixed on just one thing, Pacifica's feet, he didn't understand why, he was just hypnotized to those perfect round and french-pedicured feet, they werent anything like he saw before, those milky white size 4 feet along wih that perfect pedicure was making look like Soos had a banana in his pocket or if he was just happy to see Pacifica. In the other hand Pacifica was just wondering her own business looking thought the window, staring at the road, -Em Uh...what is happening? Soos thought while "adjusting" his pants, Am I in love with Pacifica's feet or what...dude...I haven't feel anything like that in like...forever, he added to his thoughts. They soon arrived to McDonald's, Pacifica looked back to Soos, he was staring at her feet, he quickly looked back with a confused face, - We're here, Pacifica repeated, not really batting an eye about Soos, - Oh yeah sure, Soos replied.  
But it sure didn't look like any Mcdonald's he'd ever seen. It was surrounded by a barrage of giant Oak trees, in an open field, completely different from the rugged terrain of the Oregon forest. The open field was covered with at least three layers of pine needles, which got the attention of Soos. The restaurant, McDonald's, looked like a silo, sort of. Well, it was very cylindrical. The outside had rusty picnic tables, and looked like no one used them at all. Soos and Pacifica walked into the restaurant, the interior was normal, except for its high celing. There were also many customers inside they went up to the counter. - What are you having? Pacifica asked - What again? Soos replied, - What...Are...You...Having! Pacifica replied, why are you acting so weird all of the sudden? she added, -Uh... no, weird, what do you mean, im not acting weird...he nervously replied, -I'll have a quarter-pounder with cheese, Pacifica told the registrar, for you? She asked Soos, its on me... she added, -Uh, ill take the happy meal, Soos told the registrar, -That be $8.67 said the nasty-looking cashier, he was a Robbie-looking greasy teenager with a squeaky voice, just like the cashiers from The Simpsons, Pacifica handed him a $10 note and got her change back along with the sales ticket, -Ill take your meal to you the registrar added. Soos and Pacifica walked to the nearest table, and in the blink of an eye the greasy looking kid was there delivering their order, - Is there anything else I can get for you? Squaked the kid, - Ugh, No, replied Pacifica.  
They had a quiet meal, Pacifica was almost halfway of her burger while Soos haven't even opened his happy meal, He was looking down, he was kind of sad, right? Wrong! he was lusting over Pacifica's gorgeous feet, -Um, is everything alright?, Said Pacifica, - Uh yes yes Soos replied while quickly looking up and opening his happy meal, Pacifica started go got suspicious, -Was he looking at my feet? she thought, she turned to Soos looking for any incriminating gestures, he just had a poker face while eating his burger, no luck, they both continued eating their burgers. Not even a minute passed and Soos found himself staring at Pacificas' feet, Pacifica noted him and this time she didn't said anything, she took off a flip-flop and started playing with it, and spreading her toes, this time was obvious from miles away Soos was getting aroused from looking at her feet, Pacifica put her flip-flop back on again and excused herself to the restroom, - Oh man, im losing it, what is going on! said Soos while "adjusting" his pants again, accidentally knocking over a ketchup sauce packet and this time he made his best effort to make his boner the less noticeable posible, he continued eating his burger and day-dreaming about Pacifica's feet.  
Meanwhile, back at the ladie's restroom, Pacifica was just looking at herself on the mirror, just thinking about what just experienced, -This is kind of hot, having people at my feet, well i mean, im rich and powerful, never thought about it, but having someone lusting over my feet is kind of a turn on, she thought while looking at her little, perfect, pedicured, delightful feet on her hot pink flip-flops, she head back to her table, this time paying special attention to any visual cues she could see on Soos, this time, she was asking for it. Pacifica came back with a cocky attitude, this time even Soos could see it, -Hey Pacifica, looks like you're the one whos ackin' cray cray, Soos exclamed, - What! Pacifica quickly replied, setting her feet firm on the ground, - I dunno, Soos said, youre acting, like not you, he added, - I have no idea what are you talking about, she replied blushing and turning her head, - I should get back to the Shack, i's getting late, Soos said while mouthing the whole burger, - NO, WAIT! Pacifica quicky replied, I can take you back, she added, - OK Sure, Soos replied, grabbing one of Pacifica's fries. Pacifica returned to herself, lost the cocky attitude and got back to finish her meal, meanwhile, Soos, was back again found hypnitized at Pacifica's feet, and again, she noticed it, but this time she remainded silent. She began dangling her flip-flop from her toes, and just enjoying Soos's face,and started squishing a packed of ketchup with on foot, she bited more of she can chew when the packet exploded below her sexy feet, having ketchup all over her toes, embarrassed she put her flip-flop back on, looked back to Soos like nothing happened but he was just lost to her feet, never the less she was a little embarrased and grabbed a couple napkins and with one swift movement she ducked to wipe her toes, while she was at it she could notice the bulge on Soos's pants, She knew this time it was for serious, that closed the deal, a smile erased the embarrassment of her face, and as she slowly got back up, and with her foot still stained with ketchup she said, - Let's get out of here,she said, Soos looked at her and noded.  
Meanwhile back at the Shack Mabel was growing suspisious, - Hey Dipper, she said, I haven't seen Soos in all day, - Don't worry Mabel, Im sure hes fine, - Well I guess, if you say so...Mabel replied while looking out the window, it was getting a little dark already  
Back in the limo, Soos was speechless, he was even turning towards his window, trying to hide his obvious erection.  
Pacifica, with her mind set, closed the driver window to the cockpit, effectively isolating them from the chauffeur, took off her seatbelt and lied down head to window perpendicular to Soos. With her feet centimeters from his cock he could take it anymore, he looked at Pacifica's feet, this was the closest view he had on the day, heck on all his life! he could see the grooves on her digits, the ketchup stains starting to dry - I could suck her toes clean, he tought while staring at her feet, Pacifica with a bitchy look on her face was just enjoying Soos lusting over her feet, she was feeling enpowered, in command, like she could have anyone she wanted at her feet.  
Soos quickly went back to himself, looked at Pacifica and back at her feet, he might look like, but he ain't no stupid, - Are you tired?, he asked, -It had been a long day, Pacifica replied with a puzzled look on her face, - How about a foot massage? Soos quickly added without flinching, - Uh...well...sure, Pacifica replied with a confused look on her face. Soos didn't waste a jiffy and quicly grabbed Pacifica's feet, and she didn't wasted a milisecond either, as she quickly relaxed her head from the door into the passenger seat, placing her feet on Soos's lap, -Oh God, Soos though, its hapening, he added, he had Pacifica's feet just over his dick and just some inches from his face, he had never performed a foot rub before but that didn't stopped him, he proceeded to rub Pacifica's feet, they were softer than he imagined, Pacifica moaned lightly in pleasure, and he looked at her, she had her eyes closed and a huge smile in her face, she was clearly enjoying it, in sight of that Soos was turned on even more. Soos could clearly smell her feet from there, they smelled kind of strawberries, like those girly fruity lotions that were popular years ago, combined with a little rubber from the flip-flops and Pacifica's sweat, it was a mild aroma, maybe with a little ketchup.  
Soos took a quick glance at Pacifica, she was just laying there with a quirky smile on her face and her eyes closed, he proceeded to massage Pacifica's feet with his left hand while taking a long sniff of his right hand, the smell was something I couldn't describe in a million books, but lets just say Pacifica's feet resting over Soos's dick raised over another inch. He continued giving Pacifica a foot rub all the way back to the Shack, Soos was enjoying it, probably more than Pacifica herself, and quicly realised they where turning on Gopher Road, fearing his personal heaven was coming to an end he bacame worried, he took a quick look at Pacifica and to his surprise the look on her face had changed, she was drooling and it looked that she has falled asleep, he also noted Pacifica had damped herself a little, he could tell under her jeans something happened down there, wasting no time and taking advantage of Pacifica's slumber he quickly stuck her right foot on his mouth, he sucked every one of her toes clean, he also took care of the ketchup stains on her sole, he licked and sucked the fuck of Pacifica's foot, just seconds from arriving to the Mistery Shack, but little did he knew, Pacifica's ain't a fool either, this was planned all along, she was pretendig to be asleep on her best effort to find out how far Soos would go.  
Soos pulled his fly open and began yanking his junk while sucking on Pacifica's toes, unfortunately it was too late, they arrived at the Mystery Shack, as the car stopped Pacifica started to move, Soos panicked and zipped his fly over his penis, he was on so much pain, but he really didnt want Pacifica to find out what he was doing over her feet, he pulled his shirt over his dick and looked at Pacifica, - Oh this is my stop, Soos added, - I guess this it is, replied Pacifica wiping her foot dry and putting her flip-flop back on, hey, why is my foot so wet, she added, -Uh, i don't know...maybe aliens and stuff, Soos replied, - Hahahah you're so silly and cute, Pacifica added laughing, - Well, thanks, Soos added while blushing and opening the door - You dont have to go, Pacifica added, you can stay for a while, she added, but Soos was in so much pain all he could think was going back into the Shack and unzip his junk, he was speechless once again. He closed the door and with both his hands over his dick Pacifica knew something was wrong, she didn't want to embarrass Soos so she thinked of something quicly, she offered him a cocktail and Soos just noded, Pacifica turned into the compartments of the limo and began making two margaritas, giving enough time to Soos to solve his little "problem". Just as Pacifica was making the margaritas Soos was able to free himself, a face of pure joy could be seen, once free he could only think in one thing, Pacifica, -Back to work! he though as Pacifica handed him his drink, - How old you said you were again, Soos asked, oh, no Pacifica, Im sorry I didn't mean to..., he added while remembering what happened last time, I'm seventeen, she quickly answered while blushing, well, seventeen and a half, Im turning 18 in a couple months, -Sweet! Soos thought, wait, there's no way she is older than Wendy's, she could be ling, he continued, well, at least she's older than Mabel, he could tell because her developed breast, Mabel ain't got nothing...yet...he thought once again. So are you having the margarita or not, Pacifica interrupted, yes, sure he said while taking the drink, they chatted for some time, mostly small talk during the first drink. - Can I interest you in another one, Pacifica said, - Yes! Soos answered, - So, you're really into my feet, Pacifica Said while pouring the second drink, - Um yes, there sexy, answered Soos in nervous voice, - I like that, Pacifica Said, - Uh, really? Soos replied, - Yes! said Pacifica as she slided to the other side of the limo, stretching her leg and putting her foot in Soos lap, Soos set his drink aside and grabbed Pacifica's foot, - I liked what you did on the way back, Pacifica added, -Oh really? Soos nervously replied with a giggle, - Do it again! Pacifica commanded, - Yes Sir! um...maam! Soos replied while seating on the floor, he took both Pacifica's feet and set them on his lap, she was literally stepping into his cock, Soos massaged one feet and took the other one into his mouth, he started massaging her foot while sucking into her toes, Pacifica was just watching with a huge smile on her face, -Don't forget to lick between the toes! she added in a manipulative voice as she was spreading them.  
Mabel took another look out the window, it was dark this time but she could see Pacifica's limo out there, - Look Dipper! there's someone outside! she said while turning to Dipper, but Dipper ain't there, he was taking care of his manly needs in the lavatory, - -Ill go find out! she said to herself.  
She went outside and walked up to te window, she peeked into the passenger window, inside she could only see the chauffeur taking a quick nap, - Thats weird, she thought to herself as she walked up to the back seat window, she peeked into the window rubbing her eyes all she could said was - What the fuck! she stood still for a moment, then went back into the Shack, and into her bed, she just laid there with her eyes wide open, staring into the ceiling, she couldn't stop thinking on what she saw; Soos jerkin'the gherkin while licking Pacifica's feet, you could barely hear Dipper making strange noises in the bathroom, but that was the lastest of Mabel's concerts at the time.  
-Oh Pacifica my master my queen! Soos said, Pacifica was getting turn on my her dominance over Soos, she just loved getting her feet worshipped. A knocking from the cockpit could be heard, Pacifica rolled the window down a little - What, she enquired to the chauffeur, - I need to head back home, he replied - Fine! she said, as she rolled the window back on, - almost almooooost, Soos said to himself as he started to cum, he made a huge mess in there, there was cum all over his clothes and Pacifica's feet, She moaned at the feeling of Soos's warm cum on her feet, - We definitely need to do this again, said Soos while seating with Pacifica, - Yes we have to, she replied, I still would like to try other things as well, - There's unfinished business down here she added and winked to Soos's - Are you doing anything tomorrow, she asked, - No, he answered as he was reaching for the door handle, - Excelent, ill send someone for you tomorrow, she said, - Alright, Soos said, and as he was getting off the limo, she kissed him, he stood still from a moment, and waved goodbye to the limo as it was getting away.  
I still need to pick up my stuff, he though, he walked into the shack, - Oh hi Mabel, he said as the door closed.


End file.
